Preparation ecchi…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A typical school day for Hojo when the love of his life is around…


Preparation ecchi…

By kira

_For X-chan…_

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking it over and finding a good name for this puppy.

Summary: A typical school day for Hojo when the love of his life is around…

888

_There she is… the woman of my dreams…_I think as I make my way through the crowded hallway at the start of the school day. _She is perfect… from her long black hair to her shapely thighs, to her perfectly shaped c-cup tits…_I sigh. _Did I mention her tits?_

"Morning, Higurashi-kun!"

"Good morning, Hojo-kun!" the object of my desire said as she passed by.

_Sweet kami-sama! What a cute pert lil behind she has… and the way that skirt of hers sways as she walks…Damn it! My pants are getting tight in the front again. I wonder where the nearest boys' room is…_

_I can't believe how late I was for homeroom, but it was worth it… Oh those sweet thoughts about my darling's tits…_

"Hojo-kun, the bell rang. If you sit there, you'll be late for class," Kagome said before she disappeared from view.

"Thanks, Higurashi-kun!" I called out to her as I got up and hurried over to my first period class. Forty minutes later, I was happily making my way to second period. _Gym class; co-ed volleyball… my darling and those perky c-cups bouncing up and down as she goes for the ball…_ I wipe my mouth quickly when I realize I'm drooling as I make my way to my gym locker. I quickly strip down to my underwear, all the while wishing you were here watching me, and sadly, I get dressed in my shorts and t-shirt. But I'm soon forgetting any disappointment when I see you and your friends bouncing and jiggling as you play volleyball. When I lined up in front of you thanks to the rotation of your teammates, I watched in awe as you leapt up into the air. You seem to float on fairy wings, your arm raised high, lifting your magnificent bosom as you spike the ball hard over the net. Following through with your momentum, your beautiful boobies bouncing just like the ball did off my head. So I let you get the point as a reward for jiggling those babies right in front of me. It's so hard not to sigh when you asked me if I was alright.

All too soon, my favorite class is over and I don't get to see you until after lunch. A real pity… but what can I do? Nothing, except head to the library for study hall. Sweet Kami-sama! I can't believe you're there! And I'm drooling again… _Reaching up to get that book, your flirty little skirt climbing up the back of your thighs… Is that a glimpse of white panties I see? Quick turn away before she sees you drooling! Ooops! Too late…_

"Hi, Hojo-kun."

"Higurashi-kun… Is there something I can help you with?" _Please say yes!!_

"Maybe… I have a report on Oda Nobunaga and it's due tomorrow."

"I see. You missed a lot of school with your constipation and hemorrhoids."

_You look so beautiful when you blush and I feel like a jerk for bringing it up… but I just wanted so show my concern…_

"I know… but…" _Thanks a lot, Jii-chan!!_

_I wonder why you're frowning now…_

"It's okay, Higurashi-kun, I'll help you," I say as gallantly as I could. _And just like that, I'm sitting across the table from you, watching you write, or rather looking down your shirt as you write… Damn it! Was that the period ending bell already?! Oh well…_

I go off to lunch while you're off to Home-Ec, which isn't too bad, since it means I can walk you to class. It's a pleasant five minutes, even if I'm jealous of your books, which you clutch tightly to your bosom._ Oh, to be those books if just for a minute…_

_The rest of the afternoon speeds by in wonderful tit-filled fantasy of a blur. Eighth period at last and my favorite, English class. I love it cuz we get to say all those silly things to each other. The sonnets were fun… How do I love your tits, my darling Kagome? Let me count the ways… _

As I sit there counting the ways, I wonder if I'll get the perfect opportunity to ask you out. Oh damn! There's the bell and you're off with your friends! I get up and hurry after you. "Higurashi-kun! Wait!"

"What is it, Hojo-kun?"

I try not to smile when your friends scurry away to hide behind a row of lockers, giving us a moment alone. Suddenly I find my mouth has gone dry and my palms sweaty, and my thoughts are scrabbled, and all the suave things I want to say to you refuse to leave my lips. After staring dumbly at each other, I can't believe I'm reaching into my pocket. My hand bumps into a small box …_Oh crap! Not the hemorrhoid cream!! You'd think a product with a sexy name like Preparation ecchi would be more interesting, too bad I didn't read the small print before I took it from Dad's store's shelves…Don't give it to her!! NOOOOOO!!_ But my hand moves as if it has a mind of its own and I present her with the small box as I try to think of something not too pathetic to say…

"Here…" I managed to squeak out. "It'll help get rid of your hemorrhoids…" I feel my cheeks turning the same shade of red as yours at my pathetic pick up line. And still you politely thank me, even leaning forward to give me a flash of your creamy white tits as I look down your shirt to hide my shame. _Damn… you are one mighty fine woman…_I'm not even crushed when you walk away to go back to your friends..._ One day, I swear I'll make you mine! I shall hit upon the magic cure-all of cure-alls that's also an aphrodisiac and you'll fall madly in love with me… I just know it…_I think as I watch you walk away….


End file.
